Baby Beckett
by stepintomyworld
Summary: Beckett gets an unexpected visitor at the precinct. Castle is curious to see who she is. (the first part of the Cara Beckett series) rated K just for safety.


Unexpected Shock/Baby Beckett

Kate Beckett stood at the edge of hallway looking down the room, fixated at what was at the end. Castle walked over from the break room to Beckett's desk and saw her; Beckett's face was a muddle of confusion and worry. Castle looked towards the elevator to see a young girl, about sixteen, looking back at Beckett, the young girl remind him of her. She was about foot or two shorter then Beckett, Her hair was almost the same colour or just a little darker, her eyes thou, were a bright sky blue compared to Beckett's brilliant brown. Castle looked at Beckett, Beckett looked at the girl and the girl just returned the look.

"Kate?" a small, anxious, voice came from the girl as she stood there just watching, waiting for Beckett's reactions "Kate Beckett?" All that came from Beckett was a small nod and one word,

"Cara?" as Beckett said this, the girl bolted up the hall into Beckett's arms

"Kate, I found you."

Castle watched on, as Beckett led Cara into the break room and in the span of two second every cop that was in that room at the time was gone. Castle went to see her, only to be stopped by Ryan and Esposito.

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you." recommended Ryan

"Why? Who's the girl?"

"Don't know bro, but if every cop just left the room, I would suggest that you should probably wait till she come to you, before you ask." Suggested Esposito

Meanwhile in the locked break room,

"Ok, why are you here?" asked Beckett trying to figure it out for herself. "Did Kendall send you?"

"No Kate, Dad didn't send me; I came on my own free will."

"I just want to know why, Cara, why did you come all the way from Chicago, on your own, to see me?" Beckett almost yelled at Cara

"Because Mum and Dad are dead, Kate." Cara returned the tone fiercely,"They died a week ago in a car accident, I tried calling you on Dad's phone but you didn't pick up. So I came to tell you, myself. You're now my guardian Kate, in Mum and Dad's will, I was left to you." Cara stood up and walked over to the door, Beckett just looked at the Cara in shock.

"Kendall left you to me?" Was the only thing that would come out of her mouth. Trying to get over the shock, she took a deep breath in, and she looked at Cara, "Well, since you're going to be living with me now, you might as well meet the new member of the team."

Castle, Ryan and Esposito were all watching the door, waiting for Beckett to emerge with the young girl called Cara. Then the door swung open, and a pale face Beckett and a red faced Cara appeared in the doorway. The boys quickly turned back to whatever they were 'meant' to be doing. Castle was the first to turn around to face Beckett.

"Oh hey, so who's teenaged guest, any one I should know?" He asked trying to sound as witty as he could.

"You shouldn't know her Castle, but Ryan and Esposito might. Do you guys remember Cara?"

"You mean, ten year old, baby girl Cara?" asked Ryan in shock

"No way is that stunning young lady, is the little squirt." Said Esposito

Cara took a few steps out of Beckett's shadows. "Hey Ryan, Hey Esposito." She said almost like a whisper. A few seconds later, she bon-barred with hugs, handshakes and jokes from the two men, Beckett noticed the smile on Cara's face and how nice it made her feel. Castle on the other hand was a little confused.

"You said you didn't know her, why did say that, when knew who it was the whole time?" he questioned the two men like they were criminals themselves.

"Because we haven't seen the little squirt in over six year, all we remember of her was those gorgeous, little plaits and that miniature, blue, trench coat that Kate bought you, you always wore that coat, no matter what happened during the day." Explained Ryan as Esposito ruffled her hair and Cara just playfully punched her in the arm.

"Any way Castle, this is my niece Cara Beckett." Introduced Kate, as Cara walked over to Castle and shook his hand

"It's every nice to meet you, Mr Castle." Said Cara politely

"And the same to you Cara." Replied Castle. "So is your mum or dad related to Beckett?"

Beckett just rolled her eyes at him, walked to her desk and started working.

"My Dad is Kate's older brother, Kendall Beckett." Explained Cara.

"So why are you in New York?" asked Castle and at that moment Beckett looked at Cara begging her in her mind not to tell him but it was too late.

"My Mum and Dad have died in an accident a week ago, and in my dad's will, he left Kate with custody over me, till I'm old enough to look after myself." Explained Cara, Castle immediately caught on, hugged Cara and said comfortingly

"If you ever need to talk to someone, who's not your aunt, about anything, you can come straight to me ok?"

"You can come and talk to me as well, if you want to squirt." Said Esposito

"Or me." Added Ryan.

"Thanks guys, this means a lot to me," said Cara with a smile.


End file.
